


渡鸦

by Vanish



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dragon Sickness, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanish/pseuds/Vanish
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 7





	渡鸦

01

埃尔波尔是渡鸦的聚居地。

曾经因为恶龙的盘踞，这里的渡鸦一度集体逃离，不过恶龙已经长眠于湖底了，所以埃尔波尔又重新充满了渡鸦聒噪的叫声，即使是覆盖着皑皑白雪的山顶也能见到渡鸦黑色的身影。

在埃尔波尔，作为一只渡鸦并不是什么不同寻常的事，就像看到一个矮人那么平常，你与同类的区别只在于你的住所。

比如一个积雪稀少窗户半开半合的窗台。

比如这个窗户里住着一个在南方更为常见的霍比特人。

当我在这里画下我的领土区域时，我并没有太多竞争者。因为虽然渡鸦跟矮人还算和睦，但住在离人那么近的地方还是个不甚流行的做法。

“他们一开窗你的窝就会掉下来的！”我的邻居——住在旁边一棵树上的雷文夫妇对我说道，但我并没有在意。

这扇窗户的窗台上虽然积雪很少，但是窗轴已经生锈得不成样子了。

已经很久没有人搭理过这扇窗了，很可能以后也不会。

我跳到窗缝边朝里张望，那个霍比特人也刚好看向了这边。他身上的服饰是矮人常穿的式样，沙金色的头发也像矮人一样编着发辫，但那典型的长着浓密脚毛的大脚和相对矮小的身高却表明了他并不是一个矮人。我猜他看到了我，因为他眯起了眼睛，好像在分辨我是什么。

“一只鸟？”我听见他嘟囔了一句。“你好啊，小鸟。”他略微提高了声音说了一句，“没想到还有生物会来探监。”他的声音有些古怪，像是在笑又像是在哭，我往后退了两步，朝渡鸦岭飞去，我要去那里找寻食物和筑巢的材料。

02

我见过霍比特人，在我曾经停留过的一个南方小镇。

那些天生矮小的人有着最快活的笑容，无论什么时候，他们的嘴里都在哼着小曲，走路仿佛在也在踩着拍子。我在路边的一棵树枝上停了一个上午，几乎走过的每一个人都会跟我打招呼：

“你好啊，小鸟。”

就像那个人一样。

但他不像我见过的那些霍比特人，他很沉默，似乎还有点忧伤，屋子里家具齐全，但他每天只静静的坐在一张藤椅上，看着晃动的炉火，或是看着房间里唯一的一扇窗户——我住的地方。他每天都会跟我打招呼，但除了那句话以外他很少讲话。有时候他也会站起来走动走动——通常是有阳光的时候。阳光透过窗户照在墙上，留下一个方形的光斑。因为窗户建在很高的地方，他几乎要踮起脚来才能摸到那个光斑，但他还是会坚持把手伸到够得到阳光的地方，然后看着投在他手背上的金色，直到阳光移到他够不着的地方为止。

那是我唯一能看到他笑的时候。

03

他好像在这里住了很久了，但我并不是唯一一个会看望他的生物。

每天都会有一个矮人造访这里。先是敲三下门，然后是钥匙转动门锁的声音，然后那个矮人就走了进来。那个霍比特人从来不会给他开门，那个矮人好像也从来没期待过。他头上戴着王冠，明显是那位著名的矮人国王——我想在埃尔波尔找不到第二个戴王冠的矮人。

但国王会亲自给人送饭吗？

那个国王每天都会按着饭点过来，手里端着一个托盘，上面摆满了食物。我见识过霍比特人的饭量，但这些食物恐怕也超过了两个成年霍比特人一顿的食量。矮人国王不会留在这里用餐。他尝试过，但只要他坐在那里，霍比特人就不会靠近餐桌。

“和我一起吃一顿饭很难吗？”

有一次我听见那个国王愤怒的吼声。

“你知道的，索林，”霍比特人轻声回答，“我们已经不再有理由同桌吃饭了。”

回应他的是重重的关门声。

04

国王依然会准时过来。

有一天，他除了带来食物，还带来了一瓶酒。

“今天是我的生日。”他有些疲惫的说，“陪我喝一杯吧。”

我听到那个霍比特人轻轻的叹了一口气，然后他坐到了桌边。

说是一起喝，实际上霍比特人面前的酒几乎没怎么动过，一直是国王在自斟自饮。

好一段时间，他们一点交流也没有。酒瓶快要空的时候，霍比特人开口了，声音依然很轻，透着一股浓浓的疲惫。

“索林，你为什么不肯放过我呢？如果你要惩罚我当初的背叛，我在渡鸦岭上救你的那一回也可以功过相抵了吧。你讨厌我，就放我回夏尔，我保证再也不出现在你面前。”

国王端着酒杯的手僵住了。

“再也不出现在我面前。”他几乎一字一顿的重复道。然后他喝干了那杯酒，用力将杯子砸向了墙。我被玻璃碎裂的声音吓到，拍打着翅膀叫了两声，但屋子里的两个人谁也没有理我。霍比特人似乎也被吓到了，有些怔愣的看着几乎称得上是暴怒的矮人国王，而国王两眼通红，摇摇晃晃的站起身，双手撑在霍比特人椅子的扶手上，瞪着他轻声的说：“你想要再也见不到我，半身人？”

霍比特人侧过头，没有说话。

“你想逃离我身边，就像你曾经尝试的那样，嗯？你想逃去哪？精灵那里？还是那个弓箭手那里？我告诉你，我不允许。你是我的，我一个人的。你知道吗？”国王的声音仿佛是从牙缝里挤出来的一般。

“索林！”霍比特人的声音突然严厉起来，“你喝醉了！你不知道你在说什么！”

“喝醉了？不。我没有。我清醒的很。我他妈早就想告诉你了，我不可能放你走，永远也不可能。你只能在我身边，哪里也不能去，你是我一个人的，我不会再让你接触除我以外的任何一个人——”

啪。 

国王的脸侧到一旁，五道红印慢慢的浮出来，而霍比特人的手还保持着扇完耳光后的姿势，他气得全身都在发抖。

“你疯了。”霍比特人面容冰冷的说。

“我疯了。他们都这么说。他们说那条早就死透了的恶龙还在影响我。哈？他们以为我是谁？我是他们的国王！他们以为我是我的祖父？还是那头早就发臭了的爬虫？没关系，他们要是想背叛我去别的地方，尽管去。但你？我亲爱的比尔博，”国王愤怒的声音渐渐和缓了下来，像是在和朋友亲密地交谈，他甚至笑了起来，“你别想，你永远都别想离开我。”

05

国王再过来的时候，霍比特人已经彻底不理会他了，但国王也似乎早就做好了面对冷遇的准备。

他将托盘放在桌子上，又从口袋里掏出一个小盒子放在托盘边，看了看对他的到来无动于衷的霍比特人，叹了口气，转身朝门外走。打开门后，他并没有马上出去，而是停了一下，声音低沉地说：“我会给你时间，但我不会改变想法。”

霍比特人就像没有听见一样，他一直在看着我。

国王等待了一会儿，然后沉默的离开了。

那个霍比特人安静的看着我，平静的眼神却让我全身羽毛都要竖起来。

“做一只小鸟多好啊。”他叹了口气。

做一只鸟好？每天在雪地里刨吃的而不是等人送食物来？人类真奇怪。

我一边想着，一边飞去自力更生地找食物。

06

他露出那个眼神我就察觉到一丝不对劲。

快到矮人国王到来的时间了，而一向坐在墙边不搭理他的霍比特人正在房间里一圈一圈的走着，皱着眉似乎在思考什么。然后他握了握拳，手伸进怀里摸出一条链子。那条链子上有什么东西闪过一丝金光，有些晃眼。我好奇的叫了一声，然后霍比特人看向了我。“嘘——乖鸟儿。”他在嘴上竖了一根手指，露出了一个难得一见的微笑，“我要跟你说再见啦。”

他悄悄地走近门边，然后，他突然就不见了，彻彻底底的。

07

矮人国王进来的时候，第一眼就看向了霍比特人经常坐的位置。

我以为他手上的托盘会掉下来，但是并没有。国王面无表情的环视着空无一人的房间，托盘上的碗碟发出轻微的碰撞声。

他没有进来，也没有出去，就站在门边，稳稳地端着托盘，一言不发。

我几乎以为他就要在那里站一天了。

他开口了，虽然他还是没有动：“比尔博，你不是一个飞贼。我们第一次见面我就说过了。你以为这样能骗过我——一个跟你同行，见识过那么多次奇迹的人？你逃不掉的。”

托盘上的刀子消失了，而国王突然抬高了下巴。

“你果然还在。”国王的嘴角诡异的勾着，像一个惨烈的微笑，“你想杀了我，嗯？来啊。这条命本就是你救的，杀了我你就能逃走了，动手啊！”

“索林，”霍比特人疲惫的声音从虚空中响起，“放我走吧。”

“哈哈哈哈。”国王笑了起来，声音粗哑，我几乎以为那是同类的叫声，“不。”

我想象的托盘掉落的场景还是发生了。

除了碗碟清脆的碎裂声和各种食物掉到地面的声音，我还听到了一种声音，像是金属撞击地面然后滚远的声音，炉火旁有什么东西闪了一下金光，而国王抓着霍比特人的手腕将他压制在地上，那把本来消失了的刀子滚落在一旁。

“你下不了手。”国王微笑着说，“但是你还是想离开我。你就是记不住，是吗？没关系，我会让你记住的。”

我听到了衣服撕裂的声音。

08

渡鸦岭上的冰融化了，找食物变得容易起来——那些刚从卵里爬出来的小虫还没学会隐藏自己。我吃了个饱，总算将冬日里一直缠着我不放的饥饿感赶走了，但是也回去晚了一些。

我回去的时候，昨天的一片狼藉早已不复存在，霍比特人倒在床上闭着眼睛，头部以下的身体都被平整的被子覆盖着，仿佛死了一般。我拍拍翅膀，他睁开眼看向了我。“你好啊，小鸟。”他说道，声音嘶哑。

我注意了一下炉火，那个闪着金光的东西不见了。

霍比特人慢慢的从床上爬了起来，他将被子掀开时，我听到了叮叮当当的声音。

他的手腕和脚踝上都用包着棉布的锁链锁了起来，锁链的另一端隐入了床脚的阴影处。

我轻轻地叫了一声。

“呵呵……”他轻轻扯了一下左手上的锁链，看着我笑了起来，“你也觉得很可笑吧。”

我没有回应他，我只是只渡鸦，我懂得什么呢。

09

国王还是会过来，带着食物，有时会放下一个小盒子。

霍比特人依然会在他走后才起身进食，他不抗拒食物，但是他能吃下去的越来越少。那个小盒子他从来不动，就让它堆在桌子上，慢慢地积成了一个小山丘，后来连托盘也几乎放不下了，然后下一次国王来的时候，会将它们一起移到房间角落。

他们的相处模式似乎没什么变化，唯一不同的是，国王隔三差五的会过来过夜。

偶尔睡不着的时候，我会看到他们交缠的身影被炉火的光放大投在墙上，伴随着男人的粗喘声。那声音会让我想起曾经远远看过的，两头野狮相互撕咬的喘息声。

10

霍比特人更加沉默，也更加怠懒。他经常在床上一躺就是一整天，我早上醒来的时候，经常会发现他睁着眼睛看着天花板。他眼睛下的黑眼圈重的快赶上我羽毛的颜色了，但他的眼神却没有半点长时间不睡觉的愰然。

唯一没变的就是，他还是每天都会跟我打招呼。

11

白天渐渐长了起来，有阳光的日子也越来越多了。但现在，霍比特人只是静静的看着光斑在墙上移动，什么也不做。

他有一次也站了起来，走向墙边，伸手想要触碰阳光，但他的指尖停留在了离阳光还有一段距离的地方。

四条锁链被拉紧，发出了沉重的响声。

霍比特人轻轻的笑了起来，但他的表情却像是他下一秒就要哭出来。

12

霍比特人瘦了下去。

他现在几乎不怎么穿衣服，我都能看到他肋骨的形状。

倒不是说国王不给他衣服，每天都会有一套新衣服放在他枕边，但他看都不看。

“何必麻烦呢？”有一次国王放下衣服时，我听到他这么说，“这样不是更方便吗？”

国王握紧了拳头，打开门走了出去。

13

他几乎吃不下去东西了，曾经他一顿能吃下的食物，现在他连五分之一也不能吃完了。国王尝试了很多办法，他甚至坚持要亲手把食物喂下去，但他第一次这么尝试的时候，霍比特人吐了一地。

“你恨我。”亲自收拾完狼藉，又抱着霍比特人去浴室将他洗干净后，国王将他紧紧的搂在怀里，靠着床头肯定的说。

霍比特人任由他抱着，面无表情的看着天花板，一句话也不说。

“可是我爱你。我爱你，比尔博。”国王的声音低了下去，我似乎听到他声音中的哀求，“别这么对我。也别这么折磨你自己。”

“你的爱，就像这样？”霍比特人抬了抬手，锁链叮叮当当的响了起来。它们刚刚才被打开过，但洗完澡后，它们又再次锁住了霍比特人的手腕和脚踝。

“那是因为你想逃走！”国王咬牙切齿的说，“我爱你，你却要从我身边逃开，第二次。不过你不会再有机会了。你神奇的戒指已经被我扔进了湖底。”

霍比特人没有说话，事实上他就像根本没在听国王讲话一样。

我又听到了那两只野狮撕咬对方的声音。

14

“做一只小鸟多好啊。”有天我啄食着成熟的野果时，突然想起了他说过的这句话。

我觉得我有些理解了。

15

他的消瘦仿佛是个无法阻止的过程，无论国王怎么恳求或是逼迫，他都不再能对食物提起任何兴趣。他的脸颊凹陷了下去，骨头的形状也清晰可见。我搬回埃尔波尔的第二个冬天，再旺的炉火也无法再让他暖和起来。

在一个极其寒冷的夜晚，他彻底冰冷了，脸色苍白得像是那晚渡鸦岭上结的冰。

国王在他僵硬的身体边枯坐了一宿。他看上去并不悲伤，当然也不欢喜。他茫然得像是不理解什么是死亡，表情又冷静地仿佛早就在等待这一天。

天再次亮了。国王站了起来，走向墙角那个小盒子堆起的小丘，伸手拿过了最顶上那一个。他慢慢的打开盒子，我看到了一个小巧精致的宝石袖扣。

国王将盒子放回原处，走回了床边。他将自己厚重的毛皮披风拿过来铺在了那个人的身上——尽管他再也不需要什么保暖措施了。国王静静地看了他一会儿，然后慢慢地将他的王冠取下来放在枕边，然后，他仿佛瞬间苍老了几十岁般，步履蹒跚地走了出去。他的影子拖在身后，仿佛一棵已经枯萎了的树。

有一只山雀，从天刚亮就飞到窗边，跟我一样静静地看着窗子里发生的一切。我没有跟他说话，他也没有开口，只是一动不动地站在那里。国王走出去后，他拍了拍翅膀，像他来时一样，一言不发地飞走了。

向着南方。

大概要去更温暖的地方生活吧。

我朝着渡鸦岭飞去，开始了一天的生活。

我只是只渡鸦，我懂得什么呢。

-THE END-


End file.
